1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a vibratory finishing machine having a curvilinear finishing chamber, and more particularly refers to such an apparatus having a vertically oriented gyratory motion-producing assembly and power driving means therefor.
2. Prior Art
Finishing machines and especially vibratory finishing machines are well known in the art. Such machines are used for various forms of finishing, such as burr removal, burnishing, and polishing. Such machines are disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 27,084, 3,400,495, 3,423,884, 3,435,564, 3,466,815, 3,606,702, and 3,633,321. Machines of the type described generally have a finishing chamber and a motor operatively mounted with respect to the chamber and arranged to cause eccentric weights to rotate or revolve, thereby producing vibratory motion of the finishing chamber. In one form disclosed in the prior art, a tub-type of finishing chamber, usually linear, has a motor with eccentric weights mounted on the shaft of the motor directly mounted to the tub, or a shaft with eccentric weights mounted to the tub and motor driven. In another type, the eccentric weights are mounted out of phase on a vertical shaft, causing the finishing chamber which is generally curvilinear to undergo gyratory motion. In either type, as a result of the vibratory movement, when materials such as parts and/or finishing materials are placed in the chamber, orbital motion is imparted to the contents so that they move upwardly at the peripheral portion of the chamber and downwardly at the inner portion of the chamber. This results in relative movement between the finishing material and parts, or at least interaction therebetween, causing the parts to be finished. Additionally, in the gyratory-type of finishing machine, by employment of a proper phase relationship between the eccentric or unbalance weights, varying degrees of precession or linear progression of the material and parts are caused circumferentially around the annular finishing chamber, as is well known in the art. Various forms of guides or vanes, including helical guides, have also been fixed internally of a finishing chamber to assist with such precession. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,071,900.
Prior art finishing machines, e.g., tumbling machines and vibratory finishing machines, such as described above, generally function well. However, in the interest of advancing the state of the art, it would be highly desirable to improve or increase the efficiency of operation of the apparatus, particularly in such times when the need to conserve energy becomes critical. Finishing machines having greater efficiency have been disclosed in one form utilizing a chamber which rotates and has a cover which is stationary, thereby causing repeated acceleration and deceleratioon of the parts and finishing material. Another finishing machine has been disclosed of the ratory type utilizing a rotating bottom.
However, these machines have have expensive to build and operate and have not provided the degree of improvement in efficiency desired. Additionally, the prior art rotational machines provide no means for automatically unloading or discharging the parts.